Early morning dance
by Soul of a Raven
Summary: Just a fluffy one-shot of BB and Rae's love. Disclaimer: I don't own anything cept for this fanfiction.


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans if I did these two would be together already!

Enjoy!

Beastboy woke up, his grass-green hair mussed from sleep, and looking at his monkey-shaped alarm clock. The red colored numbers flashed 2 o' clock in the morning. Beastboy, now 18 years old, got up out of his now king-sized bed and stretched. He walked, sleeply, to the Common Room. There was a shadowy-figure standing in the Kitchen area, Beastboy caught the oh-so-familiar scent of lavander, vanilla, and lilacs. _Raven_, Beastboy thought, as he took in her sweet, addictive scent. Beastboy had grown to fall in love with our beloved empath over the years. He had been struggling for a way to tell her how she captivated his heart...but no words would come to his head.

Raven, now 18 years old, had been beautiful when she was fifteen, but now, she was absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. The kind of beauty that made guys heads turn, and gawk at her. She had grown out her violet colored hair, to where it was laying in beautiful waves down her back to her hips, two strands framing her delicate, heart-shaped face. Her body, also, had gotten curvier. She was currently 5'6. Her face had those deep-set, deep-in-thought violet eyes that he loved so much, a delicate snub nose, and perfect thin lips that he desprately wanted to capture in a passionate kiss, which were currently blowing on a steaming cup of herbal tea. She was wearing a blue, lace, nightgown, that showed her perfect legs.

Beastboy still looked like he did at fifteen, except he had three peircings: two on his upper-right ear, and one on his left earlobe. His hair had grown a bit, and became more spikier thanks to Robin showing Beastboy the marvels of hair gel. The green teenager was still lanky, but that didn't mean he wasn't slightly muscular. And, to Beastboy's delight, he had gotten taller. It was embarassing for a time to be the shortest team member, he was currently 6'1.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be up," her silky-smooth voice snapping Beastboy out of his reverie. He looked up to meet those beautiful violet eyes. He just realized he was standing there in nothing but green-plaid pajama pants, and a black wife beater shirt.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," He said, walking down the stairs, towards the kitchen. "Isn't it a little early for herbal tea?"

He grabbed a slice of tofu pizza, he had to order his own pizza since Cyborg wouldn't do it for him. Seriously, there is nothing wrong with tofu. He took a bite out of it and leaned on the table, gazing at Raven as she took a sip of her herbal tea, and set down her teacup on the table. She seemed to feel his gaze on her, because she looked up from her tea and met his gaze with one of her own. The silence dragged on, and Beastboy got nervous under the intensity of her gaze.

"How about some music," Beastboy said, turning on the radio to a station that played nothing but love songs. A smile played at the corners of his lips as he reliazed the song that was playing, it was one of his favorites. _'Obsession (No es amor)'_ by Frankie J. Beastboy turned to Raven, and held out his right hand to her.

"Dance with me," He said, smiling at her shocked face. "One dance, please."

"_One_ dance," Raven said, taking his hand as he lead the way to the middle of the Common Room.

He placed a hand on her waist, she placed a hand on his right shoulder, pressing her body close to his, and taking her hand in his. They started gliding across the room, their bodies moving in sync with the beat of the music.

_Its early in the morning  
And my heart is really lonely  
Just thinkin bout you baby  
Got me twisted in the head  
And I dont know how to take it  
But its driving me so crazy  
I dont know if its right  
I'm tossin turning in my bed  
Its 5 oclock in the morning  
And I still cant sleep  
Thinkin bout your beauty it makes me  
Weak...  
I'm feeling hopeless in my home  
I dont know what to do but I think I'm in love  
Baby..._

Beastboy gazed into her violet eyes, wondering what it would be like to kiss her lips. He spun her away from him, she spun back towards him, her back pressed against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist, their bodies swaying together, to the beat of music. He started singing along with the song:_  
_  
_[Chorus]_  
_Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Then what am I feeling (what am I doing wrong)  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Is this an illusion that I have in my heart?  
_  
_Now I know you're not my lady I'm just tryin to make this right  
I dont know what to do I'm going out of my mind  
So baby if u let me could I getchu to say maybe we could ride together  
We could do this all nite now I dont care if u got a man  
Baby I wish you'd understand  
Cuz I kno he cant love u right, quite like I can  
Its 5 oclock in the morning  
And I still cant sleep  
Thinkin bout your beauty it makes me  
Weak...  
I'm feeling hopeless at home  
I dont kno what to do but I think I'm in love_

Raven turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck. Wrapping his arms around her waist, their faces inches apart.

_[Chorus]_  
_Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Then what am I feeling? (what am I doing wrong)  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Is this an illusion that I have in my heart?  
_  
_I love the way u freaky like that  
I love the way u freaky like that  
I love the way u freaky like that  
Its an obsession  
_  
_[Baby Bash]_  
_Hold up let me dream  
Shorty got me feelin less supreme  
Where my candy, where my cream  
Got your boy feel less supreme  
Hold up wait a minute baby you so damn independent  
Loving everything your representing  
Got alot of money, I love to spend it  
And thats whats up and I dont care what people scream  
You're my blessin when I'm stressin  
My superfly beauty queen  
I'm gonna keep it saucy  
Cuz my money know how I do, we go rendez-vous, mi corazon belongs to you_

Beastboy brought his face closer to Raven's, taking in her lavander scent. Raven's breathe hitched in her throat, at his closeness.

_[Chorus]_  
_Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Then what am I feeling? (what am I doing wrong) what am I do wrong [echo]  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Is this an illusion that I have in my heart?  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
What am I feeling? (what am I doing wrong?) what am I do so wrong? [echo]  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Is this an illusion that I have in my heart?_

He lifts his hand to cup the side of her face, bringing it closer to his, his eyes never leaving hers._  
_  
_Amor_

"I love you," He whispered, his lips brushing hers gently.

"Really?" She said, a flicker of hope in her eyes.

"More than you will ever know."

"I love you, too." She whispered back, before pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss.

R&R please...


End file.
